The Box
by journey maker
Summary: A mysterious box is found. Find out what happens when the box is opened.. Rated for language, and maybe a lemon or two
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

At school today I was kind of sick to my stomach but didn't really think anything about it till the last bell rang and it was time to go home and then I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet and I thought I heard the person in the next stall getting sick too, but not wanting to be nosy I flushed the toilet and walked out to the sink and rinsed my mouth out and as I looked into the mirror I say Yugi coming out of the stall and he looked about as green as I did.

"Hey Yug, what's the matter?" I asked him.

Yugi looked at me and then he said "must have been something that I ate at lunch didn't set very well and I got sick."

I told him "I guess I must have eaten the same thing because I got sick too." We shrugged our shoulders and went to find Ryou and Malik and we'd walk home together but we found out that they had gotten sick too and then I said "Something isn't right here. For all four of us to get sick at the same time doesn't that seem weird to any of you?"

Malik then said "Maybe we should have Ishizu take a look at us, with her being a doctor and all maybe she can figure out what's wrong."

So we all walked to the Malik's home and he went to talk to his sister about what happened today after school and she took our temperatures and for some strange reason she asked us to urinate into a jar but didn't tell us why then she gave us some kind of cracker like thing and told us that we should feel better soon. Then Yugi and I walked home because Bakura was going to pick up Ryou at the Ishtar's when they came back from where they had gone.

Yugi told Grandpa what happened and what Ishizu had us do and Grandpa looked kind of shocked but told us "After all she is a doctor and knows what she's doing so don't give it another thought." I stayed there till Seto got back from the business trip he had to take and he would come and get me.

What we didn't know was that Seto didn't go on any business trip, he had gone with Yami, Bakura and Marik on some wild goose chase to find some kind of treasure that Marik had over heard Ishizu and Shadi talk about the other day and as they entered the cave they had tools to do some digging but Seto still couldn't believe that he was there in the first place but Yami had asked him to come to help keep the idiots from killing each other.

They had a map that Marik had stolen from Shadi's room and according to the map this is the spot where they had to dig and as Bakura and Marik took turns digging, Yami and Seto talked about how stupid this idea was and they were about to leave when Bakura shouted "Hey, I think I found something!"

Marik jumped into the hole with him and together they found some kind of box but it was buried deep within the ground and they couldn't get it out. Bakura shouted "How about you two giving us a hand here?"

Seto and Yami got inside the rather large hole and the four of them tugged and pulled and then all of a sudden the box came out of the ground and they were nearly all thrown out of the hole. They finally got it up onto the ground and it was a very old looking box with Egyptian writing on it and Yami was the only one who could read it being that he had gone with Solomon on several of his digs, so Yami started reading what it said "Beware of what is inside. The one who opens this box will be given one wish and if the wish isn't what the bearer of the scroll wants they have one hour to change their wish or it is permanent and can never be changed."

Bakura looked at Yami and said "What the hell does that mean?"

Marik chuckled and told Bakura "Hell even I can understand that, but what can you expect from the idiot of the century to understand."

Seto grabbed Bakura while Yami had Marik and Seto yelled "If you both don't stop and stop now, Yami and I will leave and you'll never know what's inside the box, so what'll it be?"

Both Bakura and Marik stopped their arguing and then Yami read on, "Place your hands on the four corners of the lid and repeat these words, Open now for us to see what's inside this box."

Seto thought it was stupid but if it would stop those two from fighting hell he'd do it, so they all recited the words and the lid came open and inside was a weird looking scroll and it too had Egyptian writing on it and as Yami read it he said "Make a wish and make it good, for you will only have one wish and if it's the one you really want then so be, but if you wish to change it you must do so before the setting of the sun."

So Bakura looked at Marik who looked at Yami who looked as Seto who shrugged his shoulders and said "Hell there's nothing that I really want unless" he stopped and Bakura wanted to jump up and down and he shouted "What were you going to say?"

Seto the chuckled and said "Wouldn't it be funny if your hikari's and Joey should become pregnant?"

Yami growled at him and then he too liked the idea as did Bakura and Marik so then Yami said "We all have to say what we want together and if any of you change your minds say so before the sun sets or it will be done."

So all four of them said together "Let Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey become with child, our child." There was a bright light and then they all flew to different corners of the cave and when the light disappeared they got up and ran to find the scroll, but it had disappeared and Seto then said "I don't like this one little bit, I thought that it was some joke, but now I'm not so certain. What the hell did we just do?"

Marik then whispered "I don't want to be around when Ishizu finds out what we did, she'll kill all of us the most horrible way she can find."

Yami the said "We have to get back and find out if anything has happened to our hikari's and Joey."

So they closed the box and took it with them hoping that maybe Shadi or Ishizu could find a way to change what they just did.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As soon as Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik exited the cave they opened their mind links and the three Yami's hit the ground grabbing their head and they felt so sick. Seto yelled "What the hell is going on?"

When they finally were able to stand up, Yami said "Something is wrong with Yugi and I fear that we've caused it."

Seto then said "Come on, get into the damn car and lets get back to Domino, I have to get to Joey."

Seto raced through the streets of Domino and both Bakura and Marik were in the back and they were getting sicker and sicker ever minute till they thought that they would hurl right there. Seto looked into the rear view mirror and yelled "If either of you puke in this car I'll strangle you, open the damn windows and stick your heads out if you're going to get sick. I'm trying to get there as soon as I possible in this damn traffic."

They got to the Ishtar's first and Marik and Bakura got out and went inside as Seto raced to the Game Shop. The car came to a screeching halt outside the Shop and Yami got out and ran inside with Seto right behind him.

"Yugi where are you?" Yami yelled.

"Shut the hell up or you'll wake them up" Solomon said. He had the look of death in his eyes as he approached Yami and Seto and he said through clinched teeth "What the hell did you do to them?"

Seto stood face to face with Solomon and he asked "What do you mean?"

Solomon then reached behind the door and brought out his baseball bat and pointed it at them and he said "Both Yugi and Joey have been throwing up ever since they got home and Ishizu called and told me that both Ryou and Malik are the same way, so you'd better tell me and tell me fast what did you idiots do to make them that sick!"

While Solomon was waiting for an answer, Bakura and Marik was dealing with a very pissed off Ishizu and Shadi and as Ishizu stood there she said "You have one second to tell me why Shadi shouldn't send your worthless asses to the Shadow Realm, so start talking and you better be telling the truth or else!"

From behind his back Marik brought out the box that they found and Shadi's eye got really big and he said "Where the hell did you find that box and tell me that you didn't open it because if you did they may Ra have mercy on your souls."

Ishizu looked at Shadi and she said "Explain what you just said please."

Remember when I was telling you about a box that I had been trying to find to send to the Shadow Realm so that no one would find it and open it? Well those two idiots found the box and I have a very bad feeling that they opened it and if they made even a one wish then it would come to pass and there isn't anything we can do to stop the wish from coming true."

Ishizu's eyes flashed and both Bakura and Marik had never seen her so angry before and it scared the hell out of them and they took a step backwards and she turned around and said "Stop right now and tell us that you didn't make a wish when you opened that damn box?"

As they told her and Shadi and Seto and Yami told Solomon what they did, you could hear "YOU DID WHAT!!!!" all over Domino.

Back at the Ishtar's, Ishizu started walking towards Bakura and Marik when they heard from behind them "Sister why are you and Shadi yelling for?"

She turned to look at her brother and Ryou and tears filled her eyes and she turned to face the idiots and she said "You have to tell them what you two did and you better tell them now or I swear you'll both be spending the rest of your miserable lives in the Shadow Realm, so start talking!!"

At the Game Shop, Yugi and Joey woke up when they heard Grandpa yelling at someone and when they came downstairs there stood both Yami and Seto and Grandpa was really angry more angry then Yugi had ever seen him before and when Yugi asked "Why are you yelling at them?" Solomon turned and looked at him and Joey and then he turned and said "Alright you two, you have just two seconds to tell these two what the hell you did and you better start talking now or I'll call and ask Shadi send you both to the Shadow Realm!"

When Bakura and Marik told both Malik and Ryou and Yami and Seto told Yugi and Joey, well all four of the young ones stared at them and then they all fainted.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

After learning what Seto and the Yami's did, Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were all angry and they stopped talking to them and Ryou actually told Bakura "Come near me and I'll cut your damn throat and laugh as you bleed to death!"

Bakura knew that he meant it and he stayed away from him and as Shadi was learning more about what they did, he wanted to shoot them and mount their heads on the wall like big game hunters did to the animals they killed.

Ishizu was trying to come up with different foods those young ones could eat and not throw up all the time. One thing that she discovered was that each young one had a different temperament and that when ever they even heard the names of their Yami's or Seto, they would each almost turn into little monsters and both she and Shadi had to be very careful not to say anything that would anger them.

Seto finally went to Solomon and he asked him "Would it be better for Joey and the others if they were all together? They could all come stay at the Manor, there is enough room so that they wouldn't have to see or hear us and that way Ishizu could take care of them better."

Solomon knew that Seto was trying as were the other three but he still had reservations about all of this but he did have a good idea and so Solomon said "Let me talk to Ishizu and Shadi and see what they think about your offer and I'll call you later."

Seto thanked him for at least listening to him and then he went back to the Manor and he told Yami and the others what Solomon said and Marik told him "Well at least he didn't hit you with that damn baseball bat like he did Bakura and me, damn I still have knots on my head."

Solomon called and spoke to both Ishizu and Shadi and told them what Seto said and at first she was so angry but then as Shadi said "My love it would be easier to see to the young ones if they were all together."

So she told Solomon "that they accept Seto's offer now we have to tell Joey and the others what we want to do."

It took some convincing but Ishizu finally got the young ones to agree that being together would be easier on her and they could all help each other through this. So today Solomon, Shadi and Ishizu are taking Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik to the Manor and Roland met them and took them to the other wing and showed them their rooms.

Joey said "At least we have our own rooms and hey, look a television and phone, this is way cool."

So now they were all together and as their pregnancy progressed they had mood swings and once Joey and the others thought that Malik was going to turn red and blow up he was so mad at Marik and he was saying "Let me get my hands on that no good son-of-a-bitch and I'll cut off his balls and shove them down his throat."

When Malik was saying that he had the link open between Marik and himself and Marik heard every word and it scared the hell out of him because he really knew that Malik meant every word.

Seto and Yami were talking one day when Mokuba came into the room and he heard what they did to Joey and the others and he started laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face and he said "All of you have it coming to you for what you did. Seto, what the hell were you thinking when you said what you did?"

Seto looked at his brother and he said "Listen Mokuba you don't know what you're saying and besides this isn't any of your business."

Mokuba then stood there with his hands on his hips and he said "Listen to me; this is my business because you're my brother and Joey and the others are my friends. All of you had better find a way to get them to forgive you or you'll lose them forever and I wouldn't blame them if they never want to see any of you ever again!" And then he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Seto, you know that Mokuba is right when he says that we have to get them to understand that we really didn't mean for this to happen and try to get them to forgive us or as your brother pointed out to us, we could lose them forever and I'm not about to lose Yugi. I'm going to kiss his feet and beg for his forgiveness if I have to, what are you going to do?"

So Yami asked Bakura and Marik to come over to the Manor that they all needed to talk. Yami then said "I'm going to do my best to get Yugi to forgive me even if I have to crawl on my hands and knees to get him to forgive me. I suggest that you three better come up with some plan to get Joey and your hikari's to forgive you and you better do it soon or we may lose them forever."

Mokuba went to the room that Joey was using and as he knocked on the door Joey came and opened it and smiled at him and he gave him a hug and then as Joey closed the door, Yugi was coming out of the bathroom wiping his mouth and he said "If I could get my hands around Yami's damn neck I'd strangle him till his damn eyes popped out of his head and I'd laugh as he was dying by my own hands!" Yugi had opened the link between him and Yami so that he could hear what Yugi was saying and it bothered him that Yugi felt that way and he knew that if he didn't get Yugi to forgive him soon it would be to late.

When Yugi saw that Mokuba was there he apologized for cussing and Mokuba laughed and said "Hell Seto uses worse words and I don't blame any of you for being angry hell I would be too if what happened to all of you happened to me." Just then Joey put his had in front of his mouth and ran to the bathroom and Mokuba said "God help Seto when he gets hold of him."

Joey sat on the floor throwing his guts up and saying "You no good son-of-a-bitching bastard Seto, when I get my hands on you you'll pray for a fast death." Mokuba looked at Yugi and said "I told you so."

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Today Ishizu came to examine the Joey and the others while Shadi came along to talk to Seto and the Yami's about their responsibilities of being fathers.

As Ishizu examined the young ones, Joey and the others had questions for her but since Yugi, Ryou and Malik were kind of shy about asking her things they asked Joey to do it. So after she had made sure that everything physical was alright with the boys, Joey said "Can we ask you a few questions?"

Ishizu smile at them and she said "Ask my anything and remember that I'm a doctor and that I've heard questions before so don't be afraid to ask me anything." She wasn't quiet ready for some of these questions.

Joey got out a piece of paper and said "I've been ask to be the spokesman and so here are some of our questions:

1. This is my question: Will our penises fall off and will we grow you know girl parts down there?

2. This is Yugi's question: Why are we always sick?

3. This is Ryou's question: I want to know if my boobs will get bigger like women I've seen pregnant?

4. This is Malik's question: Why do we want to kill or just really hurt or our Yami's and Seto?

Then Joey had one last question: Why do I have fluttering inside my stomach sometimes?

Ishizu had to cover her mouth when Joey asked some of the questions so not to laugh because they were so cute and then she stood there the doctor and answered every question.

"Alright now as for Joey's first question, no your penises won't fall off and you won't have vaginas down there, you will remain young men.

Now for Yugi's question, for year's doctors have tried to explain morning sickness to women and well some women get sick and some don't. All I can tell them is it is their body's reaction to have a baby developing inside their bodies.

Ryou, young one no you won't get big boobs like women, the only part of your bodies hat will really change is your abdomen and it will extend out as the baby gets bigger and yes it will seem like it can't get any bigger but it will surprise you how large your abdomen can extend.

Now for Malik's question, brother you are having what we doctor's call mood swings and at times they can see very violent but you all need to understand that it is only your body and mind responding to having a baby and in time they will disappear and some of you may even have weird food cravings and it is perfectly normal to have these.

Joey's last question took her completely by surprise, because for him to have those feeling then they had to be more advanced in their pregnancies then she thought. She then told him "Joey those feelings that you are having is your baby moving for the first time inside of you."

Then Yugi raised his hand and Ishizu said "Yugi what is it?"

Tears ran down Yugi's face as he sobbed "I want my Yami."

Then all of them started crying and saying that they wanted their Yami's and Seto. Ishizu wanted to laugh out loud but she simply took out her cell phone and called Shadi and told him what was going on and he chuckled and said "I'll let them know."

"Let us know what?" Seto wanted to know.

Shadi then said "I guess that the young ones want their Yami's and Seto and they are crying their eyes out right now, so if I were all of you I would run as fast as I could and take them in your arms and comfort them, but for Ra's sake be careful what you say to them because it could set them off again."

Seto and the Yami's took off running towards the room that Joey and the others were in and upon opening the door, Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik were embraced by their hikari's and Joey and it felt so good to hold them again.

Tears fill Ishizu's eyes and she witnessed this but in the back of her mind she wondered how long it would last. Mood swings could last for a long time and they could be very violent.

She left the room and as she closed the door she heard "Don't ever leave us again" Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest."

Ishizu needed to talk to Shadi and see if he knew anything about this scroll and if it could make the babies develop faster because of magic? She walked as fast as she could and when Shadi saw the expression on her face he knew something wasn't right.

"My love what is it?" He asked her.

"Joey asked me a question that took me completely but surprise and I need you to be honest with me about this, Joey said that he is feeling fluttering inside of his stomach and that means that he's farther along in his pregnancy then I thought, could it be because of the way they became pregnant that is causing the babies to develop faster?" Ishizu asked Shadi.

Shadi looked at the woman that he loved and he said "I really don't know but I will go to someone who will know. I will be gone for a few hours, I have to go see Utuo in the Shadow Realm he may have the answers you're seeking."

Ishizu embraced Shadi and said "Be careful and come back to me, I love you so much and don't want to lose you." She then kissed him passionately and then he was gone. She prayed that what he found out wasn't bad news because she didn't want to tell any of them that they may have to terminate their pregnancies.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...What Shadi discovers...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Ishizu went home to await Shadi's return and she got out all her medical books on pregnancy and started re-reading everything hoping that she might come across something that might give her some answers knowing that they wouldn't she just needed something to keep her mind off the situation at hand. It wouldn't do the young ones any good if she couldn't keep a clear head.

As Shadi entered the Shadow Realm he knew that he needed to find out some answers and fast or they young ones lives might be in danger or the baby's lives. He walked around till he found Utou and he walked over to her and she turned and smiled what he guessed was a smile and she said "Well, what brings you here to see me?"

Shadi like that about her, she didn't beat around the bush, she just asked directly want you wanted to know. He then went on the tell her about the box and then he stopped because she was laughing so hard that her fat body was actually juggling like a big bowl of Jell-O. Utou then said through her laughter "Who are these idiots who thought to use the Scroll for their own amusement?"

Shadi told her and then he said "They have but then four young men has suffer because of their stupidity or curiosity how ever you want to look at it, and I really need some answers because my wife Ishizu is afraid for their lives."

Utou then stopped laughing and said "You can go tell your wife that the young ones aren't in any danger, but the babies are developing faster then human babies and this is because of the Scroll. There isn't any need for your wife to do anything except keep a close eye on the young ones because if my calculations are correct from what you told me, they should be delivering the babies in six months from now."

Shadi nearly passed out and Utou started laughing harder from the expression on his face. "Shadi my old friend or acquaintance how ever you see it, the young ones will need to deliver by C-section and tell the idiots from me, never opens another box unless it is given to them. They were extremely lucky this time that the Scroll wasn't full of Dark Magic or the young ones could be dead by now."

Shadi left the Shadow Realm after thanking Utou for her help and he went home to tell Ishizu what he found out. He knew that she would be really pissed off at Seto and the Yami's even more now and he hoped and prayed that the young ones would take the news in good spirits or else Seto and the Yami's lives will be even more of a living hell.

Ishizu was reading when she sensed that Shadi had returned and she ran and hugged him and as she kissed him she sensed that something wasn't right. She backed up and looked at him and asked "What did you find out?"

According to Utou, the young ones will be delivering their babies in about six months. She also told me that Seto and the Yami's or idiots as she calls them are damn lucky that the box wasn't full of Dark Magic or we'd probably lose the young ones."

Ishizu listened to what her husband was saying and her eyes lit up and Shadi actually back away from her because he knew that she was going to do something rash and he didn't want to be in the line of fire when she blew. Threw clinched teeth Ishizu said "get those four idiots over here and tell them that they had better have the right answers for me or else!" After Shadi left, Ishizu called Solomon and asked him to please come to their home, it concerns Yugi and I think that you want to know what is going on.

Solomon said "I'll be right there and thanks for calling me."

Shadi immediately left for the Manor and as he materialized in the room where the young ones were, Yugi let out a squeal because Shadi scared him. "What are you doing here?" Malik asked.

"Where are Seto and the Yami's?" He asked.

Ryou told him "Seto told us that they needed to get things for the babies and that Bakura and the others were going to help him. He said that they'd be back after they use the internet to get the things that we will need." Shadi smiled and then he just disappeared. "I'll never get use to him doing that" Yugi said.

Shadi appeared in Seto's Office causing him to fall off his chair and he yelled "What the hell is going on?"

Shadi then said "Shut the hell up!" and all of a sudden they all found themselves at the Ishtar's with Ishizu and Solomon standing there looking like they could kill them at any time.

Bakura and Marik backed away while Yami and Seto stood there wondering what the hell is going on. Ishizu then said "Because of what you idiots did, you could of cause the young ones to die, but from what Shadi found out they are going to be alright.

Then she walked up to both Seto and Yami and she told them the young ones are going to be delivering your babies in six months and I'm going to have to deliver them by C-section and now we have to go talk to them and tell them all about what is happening to not only their bodies but also to the babies."

Seto started to say something then Solomon stood up and said "One word from your damn mouth and I swear by everything that is holy I will find a way to send all of you to the Shadow Realm and maybe after all of you are there for awhile you'll all learn not to talk till you're spoken to, is that clear?"

Seto shut his mouth and Yami had never seen Solomon that angry before and he knew that he would do what he threatened even if he had to get Shadi to do for him and by the looks on both Ishizu and Shadi's faces it wouldn't take him very long to do it.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

They all went back to the Manor to talk to the young ones and as they entered the front door, Joey stood there with a glass of milk in one hand and a huge sandwich in the other. He smiled and said "I got hungry."

Ishizu went over and kissed his cheek and then she said "Joseph will you please go and have the others come down to the living room, I have something to explain to all of you."

Joey nodded and he went upstairs and as he closed the door, he said "Something big must be going on, Ishizu, Shadi and Grandpa is down there with Seto and the others and Ishizu wants all of us to come downstairs to the living room because she said that she has something to talk to us about." So they all went downstairs to find out what was going on.

As they walked into the living room, something felt weird like something was going to happen and they couldn't stop it. Joey stood there and said "Alright what the hell is going on?"

Ishizu then said "Shadi went to the Shadow Realm to find out about that box that those four used and what he found out was that all of you will be delivering your babies in six months instead of the usual nine months. From what Shadi learned was that the box was made from magic and that's why your babies are developing at a faster rate."

Ryou then asked "How are the babies going to be born?"

Ishizu then told them "I will have to perform what is called a C-section and that is where I will have to cut into your abdomens and remove your babies that way. You will all be laid up for a few days until your incisions have healed. You will then be feeding your babies with the use of bottles and formula."

Then Malik closed his eyes and he said "Why would they want us to become pregnant?"

Ishizu went to her brother and she said "Are you going to have your baby?"

Malik looked at her and he said "Sister I'm afraid and I don't really know."

Joey stood up and he said "Well I know that I'm going to keep my baby because I've already felt movement even if it was just a fluttering."

Yugi and Ryou stood up next to Joey and they also said "We are going to be keeping our babies too."

Ishizu then said to Malik "If you don't want to keep your baby I have to know because I can remove the baby but it has to be before your next month, then it will be too late."

Malik looked at her and with tears in his eyes he softly said "I want to keep my baby too, I'm just scared that's all."

Marik then went to Malik and he got down on the floor and looked at his light and he whispered "I will be here to help you if you'll allow me to." Malik then went into his arms and they held each other and Ishizu smiled up at Shadi and Solomon and she said "I think that everyone will be alright."

Bakura, Yami and Seto all went to Ryou, Yugi and Joey and they all told their lights "We'll all be here for all of you, we want our babies too."

Solomon the stood and he said "I really think that thing here will be fine, but if any of you need anything don't hesitate to call me and I'll try to find answers for you."

Yugi ran to his grandpa and Solomon held him in his embrace and he softly said "I love you Yugi and if Yami is the one you have chosen the I will love him and your child also." Yugi kissed his cheek and Yami shook his hand and he said "That's all any of us can ask for, thank you and I love you too."

So Ishizu, Shadi and Solomon all left to go home, and Seto looked at Joey and he said "Come and let us show all of you what we've ordered for our babies. They all went to Seto's Office and he showed them cribs, high chairs, playpens, strollers, loads and loads of diapers, and lots of baby clothes for both boys and girls. Seto then said we don't know what the sex of our babies are so we ordered two of everything for boys and girls."

Tears ran down the young ones faces as they looked at all the things and they knew then that they all soon would be having babies and that their lives would be different and they were happy about it all.

For the next few weeks things have gone crazy around the Manor. For some reason unbeknown to any of them, the young ones sexual urges have gone nuts and they want sex all the time. Seto and the others are running out of energy and he called Solomon and frantically asked "Please you have to come and save us, they have gone nuts and they want us to have sex with them all the time."

Solomon tried not to laugh and he said "I'll call Ishizu and we'll be right there."

When Solomon called Ishizu and told her about the frantic call from Seto and what it was about, she nearly dropped the phone laughing and she told Solomon "I'll be ready in five minutes, I have to come up with something that might help lower their sex drive a little."

Solomon went over and picked up Ishizu and they headed over to the Manor. As he drove they both laughed when they thought about what Seto had called about.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

As Solomon and Ishizu stood at the front door of the Manor and as Solomon knocked and Roland opened the door and was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. Solomon asked him "What is the matter?"

Roland went on to explain how Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik are all hiding from the young ones, as Seto said "We're worn out and all they want to do is screw our others brains out."

Solomon started laughing and Ishizu turned red at how Roland described the situation. She then said "Please try to get the young ones down here and make sure that their dressed, I might have something that just might help."

As Roland was heading towards the stairs, down came running a naked Seto and Yami trying to get away from Joey and Yugi. Solomon sat down before he fell down from laughing so damn hard and Ishizu closed her eyes to stop from staring at two very well endowed young men.

That caused both Roland and Solomon to laugh all the more and Ishizu said "If you two jackasses don't stop laughing and get those young ones down here I swear that I'll smack you both so hard!"

Solomon tried to apologize but it didn't sound very convincing while he was still laughing his head off.

Finally Roland came downstairs with the young ones and as they walked over to see what Ishizu wanted, she could see that Joey and Yugi were still horny and then she said "Alright roll up your sleeves, I'm going to give each of you an inoculation."

Joey and the others did what they were told not knowing what the shot was for and after she gave them the shot, she explained what it was for and Joey looked at Yugi and they both turned blood red.

Ryou and Malik just started laughing and she heard a very happy Seto say from the kitchen "Thank Ra, now maybe we can get some sleep."

While she was there she examined each young man and when she was listening to Joey's heart beat she thought that she detected another one and then she said "Tomorrow I want each of you to come to my Office I want to do an ultrasound and see if we can see the babies and maybe if we're lucky we can see what the sex of each child is."

Joey and the others were so excited and as Seto and Yami came into the room and they were dressed followed by Bakura and Marik they were also excited to see if they could hear the babies heartbeats and maybe even see if they could tell what sex the babies would be.

That night when each couple were in bed, they laid together knowing that soon they would really be able to hear their child and as Seto and the other Yami's laid their hands on their lights stomach they felt their child responding to them and tears filled their eyes and they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Seto and Joey were the first to go into the room and as Ishizu rubbed some gel onto Joey's stomach she told him "You'll feel a little warming sensation" and then she place the Doppler onto his stomach and for the first time they heard the heart beat of their baby and tears filled their eyes and Joey said "Seto that's our baby."

Then she said "Look there, there is your baby and she couldn't believe how developed the baby was and then she pointed to the screen and told Joey, you're having a boy see there is his penis."

Joey squeezed Seto's hand and Seto leaned down and kissed Joey's head and he said "That's our son." She smiled and gave Joey a towel to wipe his stomach with and they left the room.

Then Bakura and Ryou went into the room and as Ishizu placed the Doppler on Ryou's stomach they heard the sound of their baby's heart beat and Bakura held Ryou's hand in his and they cried tears of happiness and then she put the gel onto Ryou's stomach and there on the screen they saw the image of their baby and it was a girl. Ryou whispered "It's a girl" and Bakura nodded and then he said "I love you my little one" and then he kissed Ryou and said "I love you too my heart."

Yami and Yugi were the next and as Ishizu placed the Doppler onto Yugi's stomach and they heard the sound of their baby's heartbeat, Yugi whispered "That's our baby." Then Ishizu said "There is your baby and it's a girl."

Yami gently moved the hair out of Yugi's face and kissed his cheek and he said "Our daughter, I love you my abiou." Then Yugi got dressed and finally it was Marik and Malik's turn.

As Malik laid there waiting for his sister to begin he looked up at Marik and said "Are you happy about the baby?"

Marik then kissed him and said "My love I want this baby that you and I created and I will love you and our child for the rest of my life."

Ishizu came into the room and as she placed the Doppler onto Malik's stomach they heard the sound of their baby's heartbeat and they both started crying, then Ishizu said "look there, there is your baby and brother you're having a boy."

Marik and Malik stared at the screen and there was their baby and you could see very plainly that it was a boy and Malik whispered "Our son."

Ishizu kissed his cheek and gave Marik a hug and she said "I'll soon become an Aunt and I can hardly wait till all your babies are born." She left and Malik got dressed and went into the room with the others and then Ishizu came in and she said "I'm so happy for all of you and your babies are health and I can't wait to meet each and every one of them."

When she left the room Joey looked at his friends and he said "Wow! We really are going to become mommies and I can hardly wait to hold my baby in my arms."

Yugi and the other lights agreed with Joey and as they left the Office, they were four very happy couples knowing that soon they would all be seeing their babies.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Joey and the other young ones were talking one day and they all wondered how they were going to take care of their babies when none of them knew anything about taking care of babies? So Malik called his sister and told her their dilemma and she chuckled to herself and told him "Alright I'll come over and we'll have a few lessons on taking care of babies and Seto and the others have to be there too."

So today Ishizu was having classes in Childhood Development and she even asked Solomon to come help her. So as Ishizu gave each couple a doll that looked just like a real boy and girl baby she began by saying "Alright for our first lesson, let's begin by changing the babies' diapers."

"Now Seto you go first, start by removing the side of the diapers and slowing lowering the front of the diapers and you who have boys be careful" before she could say anything else the baby that Seto was changing pissed in his face and the look on his face caused Joey to burst out laughing so hard he nearly wet his pants.

Seto stood there with a wet face and the front of his shirt was wet and he slowly lowered the diaper and took the dry towel and wiped his face and then he repeated what he was doing and as he changed the baby's diaper and successfully changed the diaper and then he smiled at the others and said "Remember I have a younger brother and he was once in diapers too."

Yami, Bakura and Marik all went next and with Bakura he thought that because his and Ryou's baby would be a girl that he wouldn't have to worry about their daughter pissing in his face, boy was he wrong. He found out that if you keep the baby's legs close together it can make a baby girl pee just like a little boy and when his face was wet, Ryou nearly fell off his chair laughing so hard and Yami and Marik learned something that would help them when it was their turn.

When each of the Yami's had their turns now Ishizu said "It's time to learn about giving the babies baths and dressing them." So this time Yami went first. Ishizu showed him to carefully bathe the baby and how to hold the baby to prevent the head from getting into the water. Yugi smiled at how tenderly Yami held the baby and he thought of how he would be when their daughter came into the world. Each of them did an excellent job of bathing each baby and Ishizu was very proud of them as were each of the young ones.

Then Ishizu handed them each an outfit to put on the baby and as she showed them how, they each of them did as she showed them and again they each did a great job. She smiled at each of them and then she handed them each a pretend bottle and showed them how to hold the babies and as they fed their babies she then said "You all have shown that you'll all make great fathers. Then she turned to the young ones and she said now it's your turn."

Joey went first and as he opened the diaper, there was a horrible smell and as he lifted the diaper off the baby he saw what looked like poop and his face turned green and he wanted to throw up, but he swallowed hard and finished the job and diapered his baby. When he was done then he laid the baby down and ran to the bathroom and threw up. No one laughed at him because they all knew that they too would have to face the same thing. And they did, and Ishizu was very happy that they all showed that they would all make great parents.

Malik was the next one to give the baby its bottle and as Ishizu showed him how he place a cloth on his shoulder and placed the baby there and gently patted its back and it burped and kind of burped up some of the milk and the smell was horrible and it was all poor Malik could do not to throw up and Marik came over and took the baby and Malik ran and got sick in the bathroom.

Then Ishizu told them "Alright all of you are going to have to take care of the babies and remember that these babies will react exactly like real babies and all of you will have to get up at odd hours of the day and night and take care of them as you would take care of your own babies."

Ishizu stood there along side of Solomon and she said "We're so very proud of each of you and you've all showed that all of you will make great parents and if you ever have any more questions then just call either Solomon or me." Then they left the others alone with their pretend babies.

That evening as they were all asleep in their rooms, you could hear babies start crying and they seemed to start in Joey and Seto's room and domino down the hall ending up in Malik and Marik's room.

As the babies started crying they got louder and louder and each of them did as they remembered and none of them would stop crying and then there was a knock on Seto's bedroom door and as he opened it there stood Mokuba wiping the sleep from his eyes and he walked into the room and took the baby from Joey and laid it on his shoulder and started singing to it and slowly it calmed down the baby.

Seto couldn't believe what his own brother did and then he smiled and said "Thanks Mokie." Mokuba looked at his brother with tears in his eyes because it had been years since Seto had called him his special name for him and it made his happy.

Then he left there and went to each room and slowly was able to show them how to help stop the babies from crying and each of them thanked him and he went back to his room and went to bed.

On yeah, I forgot to mention that wasn't the only time the babies woke up crying, they woke up every two hours and the next morning at breakfast they all looked like they didn't get any sleep at all and Helga the cook smiled and told them "Welcome to parenthood and many more sleepless night."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Since the young ones were going to be out of school for a few months, Solomon talked to Ishizu and Seto and they decided to hire a Tutor and it had to be someone that they all knew and trusted not to tell about why Joey and the others weren't in school and then Ishizu got an idea and told Solomon and Seto "I have the perfect person for the job, I will contact the person and get back to you two when I find out if it is going to work out."

She called the University of Cairo and talked to the head of the University and asked if Odeon could talk a sabbatical because of a family problem in Domino?

The Dean told her that it would be alright and then she called and talked to Odeon whom she considered her brother and asked if he could come home there was a family problem that she needed his help with?

Odeon told her "You know that I'll be on the next flight out" and then he heard Seto Kaiba's voice "The company jet will be waiting to bring you back here." Now Odeon was really intrigued as to what was going on, but if Ishizu asked him to come home then he knew that she really needed him.

It was a Monday morning when there was a knock on the door of the Manor and when Roland answered it, he smiled and held out his hand and said "It's good to see you again old friend." Odeon shook his hand and told him "That it is, that it is."

Malik heard a familiar voice and when he and Marik came downstairs there stood his older brother and tears filled his eyes and he said "Brother, you came home."

Odeon went to him and got down on one knee and hugged his younger brother and shook hands with Marik and then he touched Malik's stomach and said "So I'm to become an Uncle am I?"

Ishizu, Shadi and Solomon all stood there beside Roland as they witnessed the love that the two brothers had for each other and then Ishizu said "Alright, one of the reason's Odeon came home was to tutor all of you so that none of you get far behind the others in your studies."

That's when Joey, Seto, Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura walked down the stairs and they heard what Ishizu said and smiled came to their faces. Even though they didn't really love school, they all missed learning and having something to keep them busy and not having to sit around with nothing to do.

Odeon stood up and smiled as he saw the others and then he said "School will begin at seven o'clock tomorrow morning so get ready to do some work."

Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik all said "Yes, Teacher." That caused everyone including Odeon to start laughing.

After they all had gone, Joey sat on the couch next to Seto and they were talking when all of a sudden Joey grabbed Seto's hand and put it on his stomach and tears filled both their eyes, their son was kicking and Seto looked at Joey and kissed him and whispered "Our son is getting stronger."

It wasn't very long before all of the Yami's were able to feel their babies kicking and they all were just as emotional as Seto and Joey were. It was about the same time that Ishizu decided that they didn't have to pretend with the dolls anymore and she called Roland and asked him "to tell the others that tomorrow she would be there to collect the dolls."

Today is the first day of class and as they all sat in the den waiting for Odeon to begin, Malik was rubbing his stomach and Odeon asked "Brother are you alright?"

Malik smiled and said "My son is very active today, come here and give me your hand." Odeon placed his hand on Malik's stomach and the baby started kicking and Odeon smiled at his brother. "He really is moving around today isn't he?" Malik smiled and nodded his head yes.

Odeon began class by telling them that their teachers sent him some kind of an idea what they were learning and what the class would be doing and so he handed each of them a schedule of what they would be doing all this week and gave each of them a packet of things that they needed to do. "I will be here to help should any of you not understand anything in that packet."

Now each of the young ones had something to occupy their brains with and help the time pass quicker till the birth of their babies. So each of them started with the first sheet and as they all read in silence smiled came to their faces as they began their first day of school.

Each day Odeon was there at seven o'clock sharp and he began each day with reviewing what they did the previous day in case anyone had any questions and then he began with that day's lesson.

As the young ones were in class the Yami's and Seto were reading up on the delivery and how to take care of babies from the books that Ishizu gave them, so in a weird way they were also in school. One day when Mokuba got home from school he stood in the doorway and just watch them all sitting there talking about how the books said to take care of babies and he started laughing and Seto looked up and said "Is there something that you want?"

Mokuba came into the room and he looked at them and he said "Ishizu gave you those books as a reference of how different fathers wrote that how they did this or that, she didn't mean for you to memorize everything. Don't any of you know that your babies might do things differently and all of you will have to do things differently then what is written in those books?"

Seto looked at his brother and he stood up and said "How the hell did you get so smart about taking care of babies at your age?"

Mokuba then said "Seto even I know that each of your babies are going to be and do things differently then the other ones babies so it only seems right that each of you will be learning just like each of those fathers did that wrote thing for that book?"

Yami then smiled at him and he said "Will you teach me the song that you sang that night so I will know the words in case our son gets fussy and I could sing him to sleep?" The others asked him to teach them too. Then Seto laughed and said "Alright please teach me that song too."

Mokuba said "This is a song that my friend Tommy's mother always sings to his baby sister, it's call Hush Little Baby."

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town

As Mokuba was teaching them to sing the song, in the doorway stood Odeon, Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik and the young ones had tears in their eyes as they listened to their Yami's and Seto learning to sing to their babies. "They really do love the idea of becoming fathers don't they?" Malik said.

Odeon put his arms around them and he said "Yes little brother they do."

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Joey and the others are getting about ready to have their babies. Ishizu was there today to check on them and she determined that they would be delivering their babies with in the next two weeks. She asked them if they have chosen names for their little ones and they each told her yes.

As they were eating dinner Joey was feeling a little sluggish and he told Seto "I want to go lay down for a little while, I feel kind of funny."

Helga heard him and she came scurrying into the room and went over and asked him "Honey exactly how you feel?"

Joey told her and she looked at Seto and she said "Get hold of the doctor and tell her that Joey might be going into labor earlier then she expected."

Seto nearly knocked over his chair to get to the phone and he called Ishizu and was frantically talking to her and she finally got what he was saying and she told him "Get Joey over to the hospital as soon as possible and bring his things with him."

Roland came into the room and said "Seto, the car is warmed up and I'm driving you two to the hospital."

Seto nodded and gave Roland a glance as he helped Joey to his feet as if to say, thank you I owe you this one. As they went outside and they helped Joey into the back seat, Seto sat beside him as Roland drove to the Hospital and upon getting there Roland ran inside and got a wheelchair and when he came back out Seto and Joey were standing and Joey let out a scream and they got him into the chair and got him inside and Ishizu was waiting for them.

They got up to the surgical floor and as Seto kissed Joey good bye they got him into the room and when she made the first cut Seto was allowed back in so that he could witness the birth of their son.

Joey was awake to see the birth too and when she brought the baby out he started screaming and as Seto looked down into Joey's eyes they both started to cry and Seto said "That's our son crying. I love you Joey so very much and thank you for giving us a beautiful son." Seto then leaned over and kissed him and then Ishizu asked Seto "Would you like to hold your son?"

Seto held out his arms and she placed the baby into them and as he looked down into the face of their son, Seto whispered "Hey, there Josiah James Kaiba I'm your father and this is your mother." He held their son so that Joey could see him and he even got to kiss the baby and then Ishizu said "We have to weigh and measure him and Seto you'll have to leave so that we can finish cleaning Joey up but you can come back when he is in his room later."

Seto then kissed her cheek and he said through his tears "Thank you for all the loving care that you've given to all of them and for helping all of us to understand what fatherhood is all about."

Ishizu smile at him and she nodded her head and he left to go call the Manor and let them know that Joey and their son were alright.

Three days later Joey and their little son got to come home and he was greeted by his Uncle Mokuba and all the others who couldn't believe how tiny he really was.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik couldn't wait to give birth to their babies but what Joey didn't tell them yet was how badly he hurt from having the C-section because he didn't want to frighten them.

Three days later Ryou went into labor and Bakura got him to the Hospital with Roland driving again and when they got there Bakura told Roland "Thanks for helping us." Roland smiled and took the car back to the Manor.

Just like Seto, Bakura was allowed into the room after the initial cut was made and as he stood there beside his light touching him and whispering that he loved him so very much, they heard the sound of their daughter screaming as she was brought out into the world. Ryou cried out "That's our baby girl Kura."

Ishizu placed her into her father's arms and as he looked down into the face of the miracle that was his daughter Bakura said "Welcome home little Angelina Marie Omar."(I didn't know what his real last name is so I gave him this one.) Ryou smiled as he watched Bakura talk to their little baby and he knew that she'd be loved and protected for the rest of her life. Bakura lowered her so that Ryou could see their daughter and Ryou kissed her cheek and then Ishizu said "Sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a little while so that we can clean up Ryou and weigh and measure your little one."

Bakura kissed her cheek and told her "You're the angel who came and showed us how beautiful having our little ones would be and I thank you for that." He then went to call and tell the others about their daughter.

When Ryou came home with their daughter everyone smiled and said that she was so cute and they smiled to see how attentive Bakura was to all of Ryou and the baby's needs.

The phone rang early one morning and as Shadi answered it, it was Marik saying "that Malik was in labor and there's something really wrong."

Shadi told him that Ishizu was on her way to the Hospital and he drove her there himself because she was so worried about her brother and the baby. When they got him into the room and they determined that the baby was in distress and they did an emergency C-section and as Marik stood beside his lover he was praying to Ra to allow his son and Malik to be alright.

Ishizu then breathed a sigh of relief as they got the baby out and he let out a small weak cry and she looked at Marik and said "Your son is really tired but he'll be just fine."

Malik started crying and Marik kissed his tears away and whispered "Our son is alright little one, he's just really tired."

Then Ishizu stood there beside him and she asked Marik if he wanted to hold his son?" She placed the baby into his arms and as tears ran down his face he whispered "Welcome little Abraham Amir Ishtar" and then he kissed his son and let Malik see the baby and he too kissed there son.

Like Seto and Bakura, he too had to leave for a little while and as he handed his son back to his Aunt, Marik kissed her cheek and he softly said "Bless you for being here for all of us."

Then he went to call the Manor and let them know that Malik and their son were alright.

Yugi was the last to go into labor and when they were in bed sleeping he woke Yami up by kicking him hard in the back and he yelled "Get this baby out of me right now!"

A yawning Roland drove them also to the Hospital were Ishizu was waiting for them. Yugi's delivery was the easiest of all and as Yami watched her bring their daughter out into the world tears ran down his face and he looked down at Yugi and said "Our daughter is so beautiful." He then kissed Yugi and as Ishizu placed the baby into her father's arms he softly said "Hello, little Rebecca Alicia Motou, I'm your daddy and as he showed Yugi their little girl Yami said and this is your mommy." He too had to leave for a little while.

When Yami was walking to the phone there stood Solomon and he ran to him and he said "We have a little girl and she and Yugi are just fine."

Tears ran down Solomon's face as he looked into the face of the man that his grandson loved and he said "I can hardly wait to meet my granddaughter and tell her what a great man her daddy really is." Then he hugged Yami and said "Son call me grandpa please we're family now."

Tears were running down his face and he called and told the others that Yugi and their daughter were fine." Solomon and Yami went to sit down till they could go see Yugi and their daughter.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...Now the real fun begins...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Since all the young ones had given birth so close together and Seto and the others were all kind of frightened to be alone with their babies, Seto decided to let everyone live at the Manor till the babies got older. So he had his staff help transform the living room into a make shift nursery and during the day Joey and the others would be downstairs with their babies and at night they would all be upstairs in their rooms.

There were four cribs, several hundred packages of diapers, the formula was kept in the kitchen with all the bottles and accessories that was needed to prepare the bottles for the babies and Helga was in charge of helping to show them how to make the formula. Then he had four futons so that if Joey and the others got tired they could have help to make them into beds and still they would be near their babies.

That left Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik in charge of changing diapers, bathing and clothing the little ones which they were getting pretty good at. Ishizu came over to check on Joey and the others to make sure that their incisions were healing properly and to check on the babies and she was very happy that everyone was getting better and that the fathers were helping in taking care of their little ones.

Bakura and Marik still had some trouble changing dirty diapers but they got the job done without throwing up on the babies. Mokuba would come and sing to the babies and that helped them settle down when they got fussy. One day when everyone was sleeping because the babies had gotten their days and nights mixed up, Roland had come into the room and the babies were starting to get fussy and he went to get his wife Helga and with the help from two other maids Theresa and Gretchen, they got the babies changed, fed and burped and back to sleep before any of them woke up their parents.

As the little ones continued to grow they demanded more and more attention from their parents and soon they were about to pull their hair out when Mokuba, Helga and Roland came to the rescue and they said "Why don't all of you go out for the day and we'll take care of the little ones for you."

You didn't have to ask them twice and as they got into the Hummer, Joey and the others wanted to go back to their babies but as Seto said "You all deserve a break today and so they went to the Park and as they sat there watching the other parents with their little one and they were playing and laughing they all got back into the Hummer and went home. Helga laughed and said "One day you will love to have a break and when that day comes just let us know."

Solomon came over to see Yugi, Yami and little Rebecca and as he was holding his great granddaughter she smiled and then she grunted and grunted and then she started to cry.

Solomon laughed and he said "I believe she just gave me a present and then he changed her himself and as he picked her up he kissed her cheek and he said you remind me so much of your mommy when he was a baby always smiling and presenting me with his own dirty diaper."

Yugi turned a little red in the face and Yami smiled and kissed him and he said "Solomon, we want you to be her god-father if you will?"

Solomon had tears in his eyes as he looked down at the little one in his arms and he said "I'd be proud to" and he kissed her and gave her back to Yugi. Yami then said in one week we want to get her baptized and we want you to hold her.

Solomon then looked at Yami and said "Please call me grandpa, everyone else does."

Tears filled Yami's eyes and all he could do was nod his head because if he tried to speak he'd probably end up crying.

Joey, Ryou and Malik all wanted to get their little ones baptized also. Joey and Seto asked Roland and Helga if they'd be Josiah's god parents and they said that they'd be proud to accept.

Ryou and Bakura not really having any family, well they asked Theresa and her husband Greg to be Angelina Marie's god parents at their daughter's baptism and they proudly accepted.

Malik and Marik asked Ishizu and Shadi to be Abraham Amir's godparents when they had him baptized and with tear filled eyes they accepted.

So the following Sunday Ishizu asked an old friend to perform the baptism ceremony in the back yard of the Manor and it was a very beautiful day with the sun shining and as the godparents held each child Reverend Peters performed the ceremony and as he blessed each child with the dropping of the holy water on their little foreheads everyone of them started screaming because they really wasn't happy but the as their mommy's took them and held them to their breasts each little one stopped and settled down.

They had a cook out to celebrate the occasion and Reverend Peters stayed and enjoyed the day with them. He was a very dear friend whom Ishizu wouldn't deny baptizing the babies because of their parents being both men. The day was one of remembering so Roland had Mokuba film the entire ceremony and promised to give the parents their own copy to have for ever. As the day came to an end they all again thanked Reverend Peters for performing the baptism and as he left they brought the little ones inside and gave them each a bath and put on their pajamas and got them ready for bed.

As Roland and Helga looked at the sleeping families he whispered "This is just round one, wait till round two when they start cutting teeth, won't they all have fun then." Helga laughed as she took her husband's hand and they went off to their room and went to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...Dealing with colds, ear aches and cutting teeth, oh my...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

All the babies have grown so fast that now they are all crawling all over the living room and they are all healthy and happy babies. Today the little ones have their first check up and they each got their first inoculation and when they had to get that shot in their little bottoms well the look of pure shock and then the screams from each one well the parents had to comfort them and soon the tears disappeared.

It has been three weeks since they got their shots and little Josiah came down with a running nose and when Seto felt his little body it was quite warm.

He called Ishizu and she came over and sure enough he had a slight cold and she gave Seto a prescription for some medicine and told him and Joey to keep him from the others for a few days, but that didn't stop the others from coming down with a cold too. So now they had four very fussy and crabby little ones and it was so much fun for the parents. Ha ha.

Finally they were all over their colds and they were happy again to the relief of their parents. Helga and Roland had to laugh because they too had gone through the same things with their two sons and well they knew what the others had gone through.

Ryou and Bakura's daughter Angelina woke up really cranky and they didn't know why. Then later that day she began screaming and she was drooling all over the place and Bakura said "Has she gone mad or something?"

Roland nearly choked on his coffee when Bakura asked that and Helga laughed and told him "I bet I know what's wrong" and sure enough when she washed her hands and ran her finger along the little ones gums she felt it, Angelina was cutting her first tooth and it hurt like hell. She told Bakura to go out and buy her a teething ring and get the one that can be frozen and then let her chew on it and it will help her.

Bakura looked at her like she had two heads and he asked her "Where do I buy such a thing?"

Roland laughed and told him "lets go I'll take you and just in case I'll buy three more."

So now they had enough teething rings for all the babies and it was a good idea that they did because it seemed that about three weeks after Angelina started teething, Yugi's little girl Sarah was beginning to cut her teeth and so on till all the little ones were all teething and the parents were beginning their second phase of parenthood.

One day while the little ones were all down for their naps, Joey asked Seto "Could we accept Roland and Helga's offer to watch the babies, I really need a break for a while. I love our son, but I want some time to myself."

Seto approached them and as he started talking Helga burst out laughing and Seto asked "Are you alright?" Helga then said "Go on have a good time and don't worry your little ones will be just fine."

Seto gave her a hug and kiss and shook Roland's hand and then all the parents went out for some rest and relaxation and they really enjoyed the time they had together and alone.

Each couple went to a different place and when it was time to go home they were all rested and had enjoyed the time alone together. As they got home, they all wanted their babies and they all thanked Helga and Roland for taking care of their precious little ones for them.

Today Josiah is turning one and they are having a birthday party for him and the other little ones. Since they were all born not to far apart they decided to have the party for all of them and they could privately have a little one for their little ones when it was their real birthday.

They had the party in the back yard and Seto hired a man who had a pony ride to come and the little ones could ride on a pony. Helga baked the large cake for the grownups and then made four smaller ones for each of the children to have. One thing that they couldn't have was a clown because Bakura and Yami were terrified of them which made the others chuckle but no one really teased them about it.

The party was a total success and Roland use the video camera and filmed the entire thing and Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik all cried because their babies were getting older and soon they would be leaving and moving away. Yami told Yugi "Abiou, Abraham is only one he will be with us for many more years, so dry the tears you're breaking my heart."

Seto, Bakura and Marik all had to comfort their loves too and soon the tears were gone except for the ones that Helga and Roland had running down their faces as they remembered their sons growing up.

One day about three months later Rebecca, Yugi's little girl was trying to say something and she said "Dada" and Yami fell off his chair and as he got up he was smiling like a fool because his little girl said his name. It didn't take long before all the little ones were saying their first words and some said Dada and one said Mama, that was Josiah.

Helga suggested that they go out and buy baby walkers so that the little ones can strengthen their little legs so that when they begin to want to start walking they will be strong enough to support them. It was quite a hilarious scene watching the babies in their walkers scooting all over the floor running into each other and Joey mentioned "Looks like a demolition derby" and that caused Seto and Yugi to laugh but the others looked at them as if they were crazy till Seto told them what that meant and then they all started laughing.

It was about two months since they started walking in the walkers that little Angelina pulled herself up onto the feet and she stood at the coffee table for a second and then she took her first step and as they all watched she fell down on her bottom and started to cry. Bakura went over and picked her up and she smiled and grabbed hold of her daddy's hair and pulled and he hollered "Ryou help, she's got my hair again."

Ryou came running and he was laughing as he pried her little fingers out of her daddy's hair and took her and she cooed and then she said momma. Ryou's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Bakura and he was smiling and they both gave their daughter a hug and kiss.

Soon all the babies were kind of walking around and every once in a while they'd fall and start crying but for the most part they were all smiling and laughing and making baby noises to each other as if they were talking, and the parents sat there laughing and smiling at their little ones.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Alright they have gotten through the typical childhood illness and now they were about to enter the terrible two era, and won't they have fun. Ha ha…

Seto and Joey's son wasn't so hard to deal with but he still had his share of temper tantrums and at one point Seto was about to tear his hair out but it was Joey who defused the situation but having Seto go to Kaiba Corp. and do some work.

Yami was having a hard time with their daughter Rebecca who had decided that she didn't want anything to do with her daddy and so it was Yugi who came to the rescue and saved the day by telling Yami that grandpa had told him how rotten he was at that age and they both had a laugh about it.

Marik was enraged when their son Abraham started screaming and throwing his toys when he couldn't have his way and couldn't understand how Malik could just sit there and let him scream his head off when all Marik wanted to do was to yell at him to "Shut the hell up!"

Malik then said "If we just ignore him then he will stop and forget why he's so upset" and that's just what Malik did and Abraham did quiet down.

Bakura was the most volatile one of them all when his daughter Angelina his little angel hit him in the head with one of her blocks when she got mad and started screaming because Ryou refused to give into her wants.

Bakura nearly slammed his hand into the wall because he was so angry and Ryou told him "Get out of here till you cool off or don't come back at all. You can't allow her to get to you this way or well I'll just have to leave and take her with me, she won't have you here acting like that is that clear?"

Bakura did leave and he went to the Park to cool off when he really wanted to go to a bar and get roaring drunk.

So all in all they did survive that time in their child's life but just barely. Now they had to face the fact that they were growing and growing fast and soon they would be going to kindergarten and so forth.

None of them were anywhere ready for their little ones to go away to school and Ishizu, Shadi, Solomon, Roland and Helga all had to laugh as they remembered how they were when their sons, brothers and grandsons first went to school and they knew that it would be a very traumatic time in their parent's lives.

One afternoon while Joey and the other mommy's had their young ones at the Park little Rebecca was sitting in the sand box playing when a little boy went over and took her shovel from her and she started screaming. Yugi went to see what was wrong when the little boy's momma told him "Give her that back she had it first."

The little boy looked at his momma and then he handed the shovel back to Rebecca and he started to cry. His momma picked him up and hugged him and she said "That's a good boy."

The little boy's momma saw Yugi go over to his daughter and she said "You have a beautiful little girl there, where is her momma?"

That's when Yugi got really scared and then he said "She's at home resting." He then picked her up and went to Joey and he said "Let's go home please."

When they got home, Yami knew that something wasn't right and when he asked Yugi about it Yugi started to cry and he said through his tears "Today at the Park some little boy's momma asked where Rebecca's momma was and I was afraid to tell her that she was my baby, so I lied and told her she was at home. Yami I'm afraid of what people will do or say if they find out that I had that beautiful little one sleeping over there."

This was one situation that none of them had seen coming and that afternoon he talked to Seto and the other fathers about it and he said "What will happen if the people in Domino find out that our babies mommies are men?"

Seto turned white as did Bakura and Marik and then Seto said "I really don't know, all I do know is that no one had ever make Joey cry." That's how Marik and Bakura felt.

As they were talking Roland came into the room and upon hearing what they were talking about and then he said "Listen to me all of you, don't single men and women adopt children everyday? When anyone asks that question again tell your loves to just say, she or he is mine and I bet that no one will even think anything about it. You don't have to go into details until the little ones are old enough to understand and then it is their right to tell others the truth if they wish to."

All of them thanked Roland for talking to them and they all agreed to talk to their loves and tell them exactly what Roland said and when they did, Joey and the others smiled and they all agreed to do just that. Now they could proudly say that their little ones were theirs and not fear anyone causing problems for them.

Today is the little ones fifth birthday and they are having a party for them and the little ones are having a ball playing with the toys that they all got. Yes once or twice the parents had to stop a fight between them because they wanted the others toys but all in all it was a very happy day for everyone.

Seto looked into the kindergarten classes at Domino Elementary and found out that they were one of the best schools for teaching children all the things that a child could have in order to get them ready to enter the world of grade school.

So next week the parents took their little ones and registered them into kindergarten. It was one of the hardest things that they all had to do. None of the little ones mommy's wanted to let them go, but as Seto and the other daddy's told them "This will be good for them" even if it was tearing them up inside to be letting their little ones go.

Now they are enter the next phase of parenthood, letting go.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Having survived the first of many times they would have to allow their children leave and go to school, Seto began to notice how withdrawn Joey became and he went to talk to Yami and the other dads and they too said that their lights were acting like Seto said Joey was and they were all concerned but didn't know what to do about it.

Seto then said "I'm going to ask Ishizu to come over and maybe if we all talk to her about this she may have some suggestions how we can get them out of this funk that they're all in."

Ishizu got a call from Seto and she heard the concern in his voice and she agreed to come over and talk with them. She didn't really have any idea what this was all about.

When they all told her what they were concerned about, she smiled and told them "What Joey and the others are going through is normal. All mothers and fathers go through this and we in the medical field call it the "Empty Nest Syndrome" and we usually tell our patients that maybe having another child may help, but if any of you are in any way thinking about the Joey and the others having another baby then think again. Last time Malik was so weak when he finally delivered that it scared the hell out of me and I refuse to even talk about it. But on the other hand why don't you talk to them about maybe adopting a little one."

Seto looked at the others and then he said "That's a good idea because I agree with you that when they were all pregnant it was really risky and I'm not going to risk Joey's life so that we can have another child."

Marik stood up and he looked at his sister-in-law and he said "I agree with Seto, when I thought that I could have lost both Malik and our child it scared the hell out of me so I'm really going to talk to him about adopting a baby."

Yami and Bakura agreed with the other ones that adoption would be the best way because like Seto and Marik they weren't going to risk the lives of their hikari's just to have another baby, so they all agreed to talk about adopting a baby.

Ishizu gave each of them some literature on adoption and she looked directly at Seto and said "Domino Orphanage has lots of babies and children who need a family to love them, so maybe that could be the first place all of you could begin looking into."

They all thanked her for coming and talking to them and as she started to leave they all gave her a hug and kiss and then Marik said "Will you come back and talk to Malik and the others if they need to talk to someone?"

She gave him a hug and said "You know that I will just call if you need me to come back and talk to them." Then she left and they all started looking over the material that she had given to them. Now all they had to do was to talk to their loves about this and find out how they feel about adopting a baby.

That evening after the little ones were down for the night, Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik talked to Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik about maybe adopting another baby later on if they really wanted another little one. Joey's eyes filled with tears as he hugged Seto and he said "You'd be alright with us having another baby?"

Seto smiled at him and he said "I'd love to have another baby that we could raise together but I'll be damn if I'm going to put you or any of the others lives in jeopardy just because we want another baby, so that's our only option."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik collapsed into their loves arms and cried tears of happiness because they would all be able to have another baby after their own little ones were a little older. They couldn't wait till the day that they get to bring another baby into their lives.

All of the little children are now ready to go forth to the first grade and they are all so excited and so are their parents. All of the children were tested to see if they were ready to be placed into the first grades and they all passed all the qualifications and they were on their way to being first graders.

When the children are in the third grade, their parents are going to start adoption proceedings and hopefully they will be able to adopt a child.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

It was the kids sixth birthday's and they were having a huge party for them. This year they were allowed to invite some of the kids from their school. There were going to be twenty children at the party and Helga told Seto "This party is going to be catered, I know of a great Catering Company that has great meals for children and I'm not cooking for all those kids!"

Seto laughed and told her "Mom, I never expected you to, but could you maybe make the cake?"

Helga smiled and kissed his cheek and she told him "That I can do and now get out of my kitchen so I can get busy."

Seto asked Roland if he could please call and find one of those companies that have the giant jumping things that kids like."

Roland laughed till he had to sit down and Seto looked a little pissed of and he said "What's so damn funny?"

Roland then imitated how Seto's facial expressions were when he was trying to describe what he wanted and then Seto burst out laughing too as he said "Well you try to describe what those things look like."

So almost everything was ready for the big day, they only had to go buy presents for their kids and they weren't going to pay as much as they did last year. That year Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were outraged when they saw what they paid for their children's gifts so this year they had to be real careful or face the wrath of their lights and Joey.

So while Roland was calling places, Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik were out shopping at the Mall for gifts for their children. As they walked into the first toy place they came to, they couldn't believe what different things they had for children.

They just usually let Joey and their lights buy the gifts but this year they wanted to and so as they walked around looking and actually touching the toys especially the ones with the buttons that made the toys do and make weird sounds and the Manager came and asked them not to do that.

That's when Yami accidentally opened his link with Yugi and Yugi saw what they were doing and he started laughing and he told the others and Ryou and Malik opened their links and the three of them were rolling on the floor along with Joey as they were being told to leave the store because they were being a nuisance.

Yami then realized that the link was open and he got so upset that he stared pouting and Yugi softly said "Yami my love, just get her a doll or something that you know that she'll like that's all you have to do." Yami smiled and he walked over to where they had a small store and as he walked in there in front of him was this huge doll house and it was already furnished with furniture and little figures, so he bought it.

Ryou and Malik also talked to their Yami's and told them about the same thing that Yugi told Yami and so they followed Yami into the same store and behind them was Seto. This store had every kind of toy that their kids would love, so they went nuts and bought things that they knew their kids would love and Seto had everything sent to the Manor for a pretty good shipping fee, that he hoped the Joey never found out about.

So all of them left the Mall feeling pretty proud of themselves for buy gifts for their children not knowing that their lights and Joey already knew what they had done and they figured that they were only being good fathers so they were going to let them off this time but they still were going to have a talk to them when they got home.

Saturday morning the company delivered the huge jumping tent and had it already for when the party was to begin and the main man explained to Roland exactly how to properly inflate the tent if it should need some more air and then they left.

The huge bar-be-cue was brought out of the rear shed cleaned and ready to go, there were four long tables end for end and chairs enough for everyone, Helga was talking to her friend who was catering the party and she was ready to bring the food over, Helga had the large cake made and she had even made small ones for all the children. All that was left to do was to put the table cloths and plates, cups and utensils on the table and they'd be ready for the party.

Exactly two minutes till ten the parents and their children began to arrive and Josiah, Rebecca, Angelina and Abraham were so excited that they could hardly sit still, this year they were having a big party with their friends.

As everyone was outside and the parents were visiting and the kids were playing in the huge tent, Helga had Roland get the burgers and hot dogs going and with the help of her staff, Helga brought out the food and she said "The Party has ready to begin."

Everyone came and sat down and as the food was passed from one end of the tables to the other, everyone was enjoying themselves and the kids were having the best time of their lives. Everyone was complimented Helga on the great food and she thanked them and made a mental note to thank her friend.

Then it was time for the cake and ice cream and as the young ones blew out their candles, cake an ice cream was passed to each person and it was the best birthday party any kid could want.

When everyone had eaten and things were cleared off the tables, it was time for the kids to open their presents and they were so thankful for what they each got and they went around and thanked everyone for what they brought them.

It was nearly three in the afternoon when the party started to break up and as Seto and the other parents thanked each of the other parents for coming and letting their children to come Seto closed the door and as he looked at Joey he said "Never again will we have a party here, next time we go rent a place so they can clean up."

Joey laughed and he said "That's a deal" and they went back out side with the others to help clean up and put things back. Then they went inside and Yami told the kids "Now we will give you what we bought for you this year."

Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik sat with their kids as Seto and the others went to get their gifts and when they came back pushing what looked like tables and when they saw what was on them Joey and the lights nearly passed out and the kids went nuts.

There stood this huge doll house for Rebecca, A huge train set for Josiah, Barbie dolls of all kinds with clothes and accessories for Angelina, and trucks of all description for Abraham. The kids ran to their daddy's and gave them hugs and then went to their mommy's and hugged them too and ran back to see their gifts.

Joey looked at Seto and he wanted to be upset but when he saw the twinkle in his eye as he watched Josiah playing with his train set he couldn't be mad and neither could the other lights. The sat there watching their kids and their fathers having a great time and it was such a Kodak moment, that Joey went and got the video camera and filmed the entire thing.

The next day they all sat their children down and had a talk with them about maybe adopting another little one just to see how they'd react and well they were all in for a huge surprise, their kids wanted another brother or sister to play with and as Joey and the other lights heard this they all started crying because they were all so very happy.

Seto then said "You kids all know that we'll be adopting babies don't you?"

Josiah then walked over to his dad and he said "Hey dad, we're not babies anymore we understand."

That made everyone laugh and they were all so very proud of their kids because they could now expand their families because their children wanted it too.

Seto called his Attorney and asked him to set up an appointment with the Director of the Orphanage for the possibility of them each adopting a little one.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Seto asked his most trusted Attorney Frank Henderson to call and set up an appointment for him, Joey and the other parents to go talk to the Orphanage Director about adopting children and then get back to him.

Frank knew what an asshole Barney could be so he called a friend and asked him to accompany him when he talks to Barney and maybe between the two of them they could persuade Barney to all the adoptions to happen.

When Solomon got the call from Frank and he found out what he wanted Solomon told him "I'll meet you there in one hour and I guarantee that they will be adopting the children they want."

Frank and Solomon met outside the Orphanage and as they were walking inside they were met by the Security Officer and he want to know what business they had there?

Solomon looked Christopher right in the eye and he said "Get out of my way young man or I swear you'll be picking yourself up off the ground and that's no threat that's a damn promise!"

Christopher moved because he was damn scared of that old man, he was just plain nuts. As they walked to Barney's Office they noticed the condition of the Orphanage and Solomon took out his phone and made one call and as Frank listened Solomon said "Get your no good for nothing ass over here right now or I swear you'll be finding pieces of those damn cards everywhere. This place is a pig sty and we need your help."

Frank looked at Solomon who said "That jackass is harmless to anyone else but to Barney he's his worse enemy and Barney is about to go down and go down hard."

They opened the door to Barney's Office and walked in to the dismay of Barney who was well he was trying to get one of the older girls to do what he wanted and Solomon saw red and yelled "Let that child go you no good son-of-a-bitch!!"

The young girl ran out of the Office and as Barney was adjusting his trousers he smiled and said "You can't prove a damn thing and you know it, so why don't you two just get the hell out of my Office before I call the Police and I have you both arrested for breaking and entering."

Solomon started laughing as he said "You bastard, you haven't changed at all have you? Your still a no good pervert who likes to hurt others."

Then the door opened again and there stood Pegasus and Croquet and they weren't very happy at al and Barney wanted to find a whole to crawl into because he knew that he was going down.

"What in the hell has been going on here?" Pegasus roared.

Solomon spoke up and said "Our friend here has been up to his usual shit, and we both know what that is."

Croquet approached Barney and he grabbed him and lifted him off the ground and for the first time either Frank or Solomon heard him say a cross word, Croquet said "You no good for nothing piece of horse shit I'll make you wish that you never laid a hand on any one ever again" and well they turned their backs and Croquet beat the living hell out of Barney and as the Ambulance attendants were taking him out on the stretcher, Pegasus was going through the books and he was getting madder and madder till he looked like he was going to burst a blood vein in his neck.

Then he calmly said "Croquet, please call and have food, clothing and medical supplies brought in along with a few Nurses and Doctors and oh yeah Cooks and staff to make sure that every child here gets enough food to eat."

Solomon then talked to Pegasus about how Seto and Joey, Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou and Marik and Malik wanted to adopt children and could he find it in his heart to allow them to?" Then he started to laugh and Pegasus joined him and he said "Let's go see what the rest of this place looks like shall we?"

The Nursery was the younger children were was actually the best place so far and all the children were so cute and Solomon, Frank, Pegasus and Croquet fell in love with all the little ones there. Pegasus then turned to Solomon and he said "Have all of them come here tomorrow and fill out the papers and I'll make sure that they will be taking the children they want home that same day."

Frank then called Seto and after explaining what had been happening he told Frank "Tell Maximillion that I will help out financially as much as I can to get the Orphanage back on its feet, and we'll be there tomorrow."

Pegasus loved the way that Kaiba had changed since Joey came into his life, he's actually beginning to act human and it made Pegasus a little teary eyed thinking about it.

Croquet informed him that everything he ordered has been arriving and the children are being checked out by the Doctors this very minute and the cooks are sterilizing the kitchen and getting the food cooking for the children to eat."

Pegasus clapped his hands as he almost started dancing around the room. He was so happy that he started singing "Happy Days are Here Again" and it was freaking out both Frank and Solomon but then Croquet joined in and as the two of them were dancing and singing both Frank and Solomon hurried out of that place.

Frank thanked Solomon for coming here with him and as they shook hands Solomon said "I'm going to be a great-grand father one more time." Frank smiled and he got into his car and he drove back to Kaiba Corp. and Solomon went to the Manor to talk to Seto and so he could personally tell his grandson and Yami that their hope for another child was just around the corner.

Today as all the couples and their children drove to the Orphanage to see if they qualified to adopt another child Roland, Helga and Solomon went along too to kind of keep an eye on the young ones.

Pegasus was waiting to greet them and as they walked through the door of the Orphanage, Solomon had tears in his eyes because it was such a happier and cleaner place then when he and Frank was there a few days before. Pegasus took the parents to the Nursery and there they met all the little ones looking for good loving homes.

Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik wanted to adopt all of them, but they knew that they couldn't so as they walked from crib to crib Joey was the first to find the little girl he wanted and as Seto walked over to where he was standing he knew why. There in her crib was the cutest little girl with brown ringlets all over her head and she smiled and held out her hands to Joey and as he picked her up they saw that her name was Gabrielle Marie, and when Josiah came over he asked "Is that my little sister?"

Seto picked him up and he said "Yes, Josiah meet Gabriella Marie you're little sister and our lovely daughter." Tears filled Pegasus's eyes and he watched the first of many little ones that would find loving homes and his heart burst with happiness.

Yugi was the second one to find the special little one and as he picked up the little boy and held him to his chest he knew right then and there that he was going to be their son. Yami walked over with Rebecca and as he stood there watching his light hold the little boy tears filled his eyes and he knew too that this little boy was going to be their son. His name on the slip of paper attached to the crib was Andrew Caleb and as Rebecca looked up at her mommy she asked her daddy "Is that my new brother?" Yami picked her up and he said "Yes my little princess this is your new brother."

Ryou went around the Nursery until he came upon a crib with a little boy who had the biggest brown eyes and when he looked up at him he almost seemed to be begging him to take hm, so Ryou reached down and picked him up and as Bakura turned around with Angelina in his arms they walked over and she asked her daddy "Is this my new brother?" Ryou smiled at his little girl and he said "Yes my little one meet Samuel Jordon your little brother." Bakura was so happy to to meet the little one who would become his son.

Malik was the last to find his little one, but over in the corner was a crib and in that crib was the cutest little girl that he'd ever seen. She had the whitest hair and the deepest blue eyes and when she smiled it melted Malik's heart and he picked her up and noticing her name he said "Welcome home little Elizabeth Lynn." Marik walked over with Abraham and as they watched Malik stand there Marik picked up Abraham and he said "She's my new sister, isn't she?" Malik turned to his son and love and he said "Yes, she's now a Ishtar."

Pegasus then walked up to each of the families and he said "Bless each and everyone of you for giving these precious little ones a loving and happy home and my God bless and keep each of you. Then he walked them to the door and he said "The papers will be at the Manor when you get home, just sign them and then your all legally a family."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

When they got home with their newest little ones, the staff was there to meet and greet them. As Seto stood there looking at everyone who worked for him smiling at the little ones tears came to his eyes and he said "Thank you all for being part of this huge family."

What none of them knew was while they were gone, the entire staff with Roland's blessings went to the store room and got all the cribs and other things that they would be needing or the new little ones and they sanitized everything and in each room they sat up the cribs, changing tables and with the money that Roland gave to Theresa she had some of the ladies go with her and she picked out clothes and things for both a boy and girl and they were all there for the parents to see.

When Joey noticed this he started to cry and as he turned to Theresa he said "Who did all of this?"

Theresa then told them "We did, the staff and I and we were so glad to help with the little ones, we even did something for the young ones and she pointed to a table and there were gifts for each of the young ones and when they opened them they squealed with delight.

Inside they all found tablets, crayons, color pencils, stencils and other things to draw and color on. They all went to Theresa and gave her a big hug and then they ran downstairs and thanked everyone for being so great.

The little ones were getting tired and so Seto and the other fathers took the young ones downstairs to draw and color and Joey and the other lights got the little ones down for their naps. As they each stood in their rooms looking down on their newest little ones tears came to their eyes as they said prayers of thanks for letting them love these special little angels.

While they were upstairs with the little ones, the young ones were showing their daddy's their masterpieces as they each drew or colored pictures for each of them. As Seto and the other fathers sat there they each realized how lucky they all were to have children to love and teach and watch grow. It was like a dream come true and they wouldn't have changed any of it for the world.

Solomon, Ishizu, Shadi and Odeon came over to see the newest ones in the family and as they watched the older ones with their siblings they all noticed how loving they were with their brother or sisters and it made Solomon's heart grow till he thought it would burst with pride knowing that if those four hadn't messed with that box none of this wouldn't of happened and he wouldn't be sitting here watching his grandson with his children and what loving parents they each were.

Solomon said a prayer to God up above for allowing him to live to see this day and he asked him to bless each and everyone of them for loving these children and then he prayed that all the children in the Orphanage would have loving homes and parents like the ones in this very room.

Seto and Joey went on to adopt two more children they were a girl and a boy, Yami and Yugi adopted two more little boys, Bakura and Ryou adopted a girl and a boy and Marik and Malik well they adopted triplets and today they are living with Ishizu and Shadi and that house is full of love and laughter just like the Manor.

THE END……..

A/N: Pegasus and Croquet are now living at the Orphanage and ever child there is given lots of love and they will never know hunger or loneliness because of their new parents who are more like kids then parents.

A/N: I want to thank, dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, loverskeeper, sherabo, redconvoy, emochick131 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story. Thanks everyone it's your reviews that mean so much to me and keeps me coming up with other stories to write. God bless each and everyone of you...


End file.
